A known electric storage apparatus for storing an electric power to be supplied to a motor for running a vehicle is an assembled battery having a plurality of cells, a pair of end plates placed at positions between which the cells are sandwiched, and a restraint band restraining the plurality of cells by connecting the pair of end plates. The assembled battery of this type is provided with a plurality of voltage detecting lines for obtaining voltage information of each of the cells, and each of these voltage detecting lines is electrically connected to each of the cells.
Patent Document 1 has disclosed a power source apparatus having battery units stacked vertically in stages, each battery unit including a plurality of battery modules arranged in parallel with the same horizontal plane in a holder case. In each of the battery units, a bus bar is coupled to output terminals at the ends of the battery modules placed at predetermined positions in the holder case to connect each of the battery modules. An isolating member is placed between the battery modules of the battery unit in the upper stage and the battery modules of the battery unit in the lower stage and along the ends of the battery modules of the battery unit in the upper stage. The isolating member is formed as a liquid-receiving bath opened upward which can receive an electrolytic solution drained from the ends of the battery modules of the battery unit in the upper stage. The liquid-receiving bath of the isolating member stores the electrolytic solution drained from the battery modules of the battery unit in the upper stage or conveys and lets out the received electrolytic solution to a predetermined position to prevent the electrolytic solution from causing a short-circuit of the battery modules in the upper and lower stages.